


after

by uncledefender (unclemoriarty)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, POV Karen Page, based off of that clip of them by the water, but its happy-ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledefender
Summary: There needs to be an after. For him. For her. For them.





	after

**Author's Note:**

> eyy here's my first full kastle fic that i've posted here  
> this is based off of that new clip we have of kastle by the water at night. you know the one.

The door still slams in the back of her mind. The fear still spikes, the shot still rings out. The words still echo, echo, echo…

 _Dead_ , she said.

 _Dead_ , he replied.

 _Stay away,_ he insisted.

Her heart ached, _Why?_

Her heart still aches. Oh, it aches and aches and it’s killing her.

It’s killing her, seeing him like this. Watching him break, inside and out.

It’s killing her, seeing him ache too. Hearing the very bones of his soul cry out in pain.

It’s killing her, seeing him.

Funny how he says that she’ll be safe with him around. When did he change his mind?

Maybe he never did. Maybe he just realized, as she did, that they’re never really safe if they’re always in danger of falling. Best to stay close and catch each other before that happens, right? And if that fails? Well, then, they fall together.

She’s desperately close to falling now, even as her hands grip the railing hard, knuckles white around the cold metal. She’s holding on so tight. Too tight. She shouldn’t, she knows. Should step back. But she can’t.

Without touch, she holds him tight. Holds him tight but begs him to let go, let go of all that’s pulling him down.

(Not let go of everything, though. She allows him that. She understands.)

But this can all start over. He doesn’t need to go on like this. Doesn’t need to ache anymore like this.

He gives a bitter laugh. He will ache like this. He knows it. She knows it.

He will, until this is all over. And he will ache still then.

Yet…

Maybe not as much? She only hopes.

Fear pricks at her chest. Will this ever be over? Will this really end? _When_ will it?

She asks him.

Doesn’t say what else she’s holding inside, though. He is who she’s herself the most with, but she still holds so much inside. It’s breaking her.

His bruised fists insist he’s strong and ready to fight until he can’t fight anymore, but his eyes? Oh, he’s breaking too.

She finds herself whispering puffs of white under her breath in the cold air. Please, let it end soon. End this war inside him. Please, for him. For _her_. _Please._

It has to end soon. Otherwise… how will there be an after?

The thought startles her. An after? For who, exactly? she asks herself.

For him, of course, her brain readily supplies.

For _her,_ says her heart.

An after. There has to be one. There _will_ be one.

She tells him that.

He stutters, but continues. He needs to protect her, he says. Keep her safe.

No, he doesn’t, she says.

Was he breaking before? Now he breaks. He yells. He cries. He whispers, _Please._

Her eyes sting. But this can kill him, she wants to say. There needs to be an after. Does he even want one?

It’s suddenly a little warmer where she is. Where _he_ now is.

There’s a brush of rough stubble and then cracked lips over her tear-stained cheek and then she knows her answer. Even as he walks away, she knows.

There will be an after. For them.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked this by leaving a kudos!  
> and if you leave a comment?? my day? MADE.


End file.
